fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
VTR Series
The Vision Tactical Replicant Series, or '''VTR Series '''is a series of cyborg constructs loosely based off the VARS Series design. It was developed after the Ekris War, when the bulk of the VARS technology was considered lost. As their name implies, their point of origin is Vision, one of the largest augmetics manufacturers on Fontraile. VTRs superficially resemble human women, though only from afar - their profusion of metallic components, prominent weapons, and built-in hardware immediately identifies them as cyborgs. Of particular note is their large flight packs, which feature an advanced system allowing them to hover. The system is bulky and contains relatively limited fuel, but offers enormous tactical advantages. They have weapons built into their bodies, most commonly a weapon built into each arm and occasionally a third hooked to a leg mount or to the flight pack itself. Unlike the VARS series, which was intended primarily to be design testers for cybernetic components, the VTR series was purposefully-designed for combat. Their implant type are completely fixed, and cannot be changed. As a consequence of how invasive their augmentations are, VTRs rely on a subcutaneous body repair weave to heal, and will not recover naturally without this implant being functional. VTRs are invariably designed with one fixed weapon loadout, typically featuring one weapon for ranged combat, one weapon for CQB, and one weapon for capturing live targets. The VTR's head-computer is much more durable than that of a VARS series unit - without one, a VTR is essentially nonfunctional, making them closer to combat robots than cyborgs. Despite this drawback, the VTR series has been an unqualified success, popular in both policing and military roles. Though VTRs are both expensive and maintenance-intensive, their high level of firepower and ability to follow orders without question means that many organizations in Renalia have taken to seeing the presence of a VTR as a sign of a contractor that knows how to get things done. Known VTR versions are as follows: '''CSG Variant: '''Features an arm-mounted Dual-Setting Plasma Rifle, flight pack-mounted Missile Launcher, and a Stun Rod. Intended for urban pacification, this model excels at both live captures and operating as a squad support unit. The plasma rifle is a modified version of the CSG Plasma Rifle, featuring a higher rate of fire and the ability to fire a wide-angle beam as opposed to a standard firing mode, but with vastly higher heat buildup. The Missile Launcher is versatile and allows the VTR to be used in riot control (tear gas warheads) or combat (fragmentation missiles). '''Golden Wings Variant: '''Features a right-arm-mounted EM Sniper Rifle, left-arm mounted Seeker Rifle, and a built-in tactical shield (with a shock generator) on the EM rifle arm. This variant is intended to avoid close-combat if possible, though it can and will shield bash and its internal programming means it tends to do so if engaged up close, regardless of what its current owners want. The Royal version is designed to operate as a designated marksman, eliminating priority targets or providing fire support to a squad. '''Vision Variant: '''Features a right-arm-mounted Flechette Launcher, flight pack-mounted Electronet Launcher, and leg-mounted missile pods. This variant has high close-combat potential and is designed to fight effectively in enclosed spaces, though its Flechette Launcher is a bulky weapon that requires both hands to use. The VTR's design compensates by making its remaining weapons hands-free. Collateral damage potential from this variant, however, is very high. '''Draco Variant: '''Features a left-arm-mounted minigun, right-arm mounted shield (with an extendable HEAT Blade), and flight-pack-mounted riot foam launcher. This launcher features a Neo Arcadia-designed product designed to facilitate nonlethal captures. It also is the only VTR known that has a primary weapon on the left arm rather than the right. The Draco variant is typically used as an enforcement unit, deployed when Draco Industries needs a specific task completed exactly as ordered. '''Prototype Variant: '''Encountered early on by Angelika, this early VTR escaped the Golden Wings mercenary group only to be inadvertently lured into a trap by the group later. This prototype had a rotary-wing based flight-pack - clearly much older than the more modern versions - and had a right-arm-mounted heavy machine gun as its primary weapon. '''Unknown Variant: '''Developed by an unknown third party PMC working for Renalia, this variant of the VTR series eschews traditional weaponry entirely, though it maintains its flight-pack. Instead, it uses a Psi Implant to act as a psionic coordinator and support unit. The Implant it has is an older model and as such, far bulkier than normal. Trivia * The VARS Series has a complicated relationship with the VTRs. Some, such as Eos, dislike them, seeing them as cheap knock-offs of the VARS design. Others, like Angelika, are far more sympathetic, seeing them as distant cousins.